prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Marriage (AFL game)
Besides doing idol actifities, in Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game), Players can become extra super friends with special townspeople, who eventually become one's spouse. The player can only marry someone on one's opposite gender; same-sex marriage is not available. Male Candidates *Francois *Benedikt *Lucas *Tobias *Per *Holger *Matthias *Chase *Andre *Gakuto *Hideo *Ludwig *Feliciano *Jacques *Prince Hibiki (new on Update 1.2 for iPad) Female Candidates: All main idol characters. 'Basics' Although initially was not one of the available features in A Flowery Life game, this system can be added on Update 1.1. In order to marry a bachelor or bachelorette, the Player must need these following requirements: #Have 6 Symbols (60,000 HP) with the person you want to marry. #Complete four of the person's Symbol Events, plus Date Event. #Upgrade your House to Level 2 and own the Double Bed from HD Entertainment for 10.000 Cash. #Buy a Flower Jewel from the Accessory Store located inside Mall of Bayern. 'Friendship Symbols' If the player wants to have a husband or wife, they need to work on raising the person's friendship level. When the player talks to a candidate, one will see a symbol next to their profile bookcase, depending on what national symbol they use. The number of symbol will tell players how affectionate is a person towards them. *Germanic: Edelweiss *Latin: Periwinkle *Nordic: Snowflake *Anglo-Saxon: Daisy *Slavic: Sunflower *Asian: Sakura The last 10 symbol number is reached when players have earned 100,000 Heart Points. As the player give gifts and talk to a person, his or her symbol will change. There are 10 symbol stages. *No Symbol(s): 0 to 9,999 HP = The eginning *1 Symbol: 10,000 to 19,999 HP = First Meeting *2 Symbols: 20,000 to 24,999 HP = Good Friends **2.5 Symbols: 25,000 to 29,999 HP = Confession *3 Symbols: 30,000 to 39,999 HP = Becoming Friends *4 Symbols: 40,000 to 44,999 HP = Best Friends **4.5 Symbols: 45,000 to 49,999 HP = Dating *5 Symbols: 50,000 to 59,999 HP = Proposal *6 Symbols: 60,000 to 64,999 HP = Ready for Marriage >> Perfect Couple *6.5 Symbols: 65,000 to 69,999 HP = Having a Child (Regular Candidate) *7 Symbols: 70,000 to 79,999 HP = Having a Child (Hinako and Minori) *8 Symbols: 80,000 to 89,999 HP = Having a Child (Prince Hibiki and Momoka) *9 Symbols: 90,000 to 99,999 HP = Second Child (all marriage candidates) *10 Symbols: 100,000 HP (FINALE) = THE PERFECT FAMILY Prince Hibiki and Momoka are the only candidates who do not have visible symbols. If the Player wants to marry one of them, one will need to keep an eye on number of heart points instead of friendship symbols. Check the bookcase next to your bed to view diamond markers for each townspeople. When the Player has 6 Symbols (60,000 HP) with PH or Momoka, it does not automatically mean one has 6 Symbols. The 6th Friendship Symbol will appear when they have reached about 55,000 DP. The Player still needs to give additional gifts after seen last diamond appear on townspeople's profile pages in order to reach the required 60,000 DP. 'Friendship Events' To get married you will need to raise your Symbol level with a marriage candidate. One can do this by giving gifts and talking to the person each day. Participating in festivals will also help to raise the Player's affection with their chosen spouse. Player will also need to see the person's four symbol events that give a back story on how the person feels towards each other. There are symbol events at 1 Symbol, 2 Symbols, 3 Symbols, and 4 Symbols - the player must view them in order. There is also a Date Event, which will trigger once one's chosen spouse has 45,000 HP (four and a half friendship symbol) or more. When you wake up in the early morning, he/she will ask if you would like to get together that day. Sometimes it is just for talking interests and other times it is for lunch. The Player will want to be on a date location at 16:00. Hinako and Minori do NOT have any symbol events so those are not required for their marriage. During the event you will be asked a question. If your answer is liked by the marriage candidate, then you will earn between +1000 and +5000 HP, and you will be given a reward. If your answer choice is not liked, then you will lose Heart Points. Even if you pick the wrong answer accidentally, it doesn't mean you can't marry that person. You just lose some friendship, which you can regain by giving gifts again. Prince Hibiki and Momoka only have events at 20.000 (2 Symbols), 30.000 (3 Symbols), and 40.000 HP (4 Symbols). They don't have a 1-Symbol Event (10,000 HP). Some of the symbol events also require you to have a certain level of friendship with other event participants. For example, in Lillian's 2-Symbol Event, you need to have at least 10,000 HP with Frank before the event can trigger. 'Becoming Couple: The Commitment Ring' This "Story of World" game version has a new requirement for the last two symbol events. In game-only Pretty Country players could see the friend events for all of marriage candidates without impacting other candidates. In A Flowery Life players can only see 1-Symbol and 2-Symbol events, but the 3 and 4 events are locked until the player gives their chosen spouse a Ring. The Ring can be bought from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern for 8.000 Cash once the player reaches 25,000 HP with one of marriage candidates. The player can buy more than one Red Rose if they want to, but there is no advantage to buying more than one. The Red Rose is a standard item that will always be for sale in her shop once you unlock it. To give the dedication Ring to a marriage candidate, trigger the person's 1 and 2 symbol events and then befriend him or her to 25,000 HP (two and a half Heart Points) or above. For Prince Hibiki and Momoka, you are going to have to make your best guess as to whether they are at 20,000 HP or more because their national symbol colors are invisible. Then you need to wait until Saturday or Sunday. The weather must be sunny; not rainy or snowy. Between 8:00 and 11:00, give the person a Ring to show your commitment. The two of us will travel to Flower Queen's Kingdom for the giving of Red Rose. At that point, the two of us will be going steady and players can see the remaining symbol events with that person. The player cannot see symbol events for other candidates while they have a boyfriend or girlfriend. 'Flower Jewel and Proposal' Once you are ready to marry, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store at the 2nd floor inside Mall of Bayern. It will appear for 10.000 Cash. Like always, this proposal item only available after the Player has reached Year 2 in game. The Player cannot get married if they are still in Year 1. When the Player has completed all of marriage requirements, one can propose to one's spouse. Give the person a Flower Jewel and he or she will accept it. If the Player tries to give a Ring but it is rejected, then one "has NOT completed" the marriage requirements. Go back and double check to make sure you have accomplished everything. Two days before the wedding, your spouse will visit in morning day to discus the wedding attire. Players will then decide on the clothing choices for the two of us to wear during their ceremony. The boys will have three colors of tuxedos to choose from and the girls will have three wedding dress styles... *Boy: Black Tuxedo, Grey Tuxedo, White Tuxedo, and Royal Prince Suit. *Girl: Simple Dress, Elegant Dress, and Princess Dress. 'Wedding Ceremony' The wedding will take place one week later after the proposal. The Player will be taken to school grounds automatically on one's wedding day. If your wedding falls on the same day as a Festival/Event, its date will be pushed one day afterward. If the Player marries Prince Hibiki or Momoka, the wedding is in front of Flower Kingdom. Flower Queen will be the only one who presides over their ceremony and no other people attended. After the wedding, Players will be transported back inside their house. 'Aftermath' After the Player gets married, their beloved spouse will move into one's house. The person's old living quarters isn't completely abandoned though; your spouse will go to visit there as part of his or her daily schedule. Your spouse will be awake at 6:00 and goes to bed at 20:00. The Player's new spouse will ask what name they would like him/her to call one from now on. The Player can be non-creative and type in your original name, or the Player can be sweet and ask him/her to call one sweetie, dear, or whatever name one can think of. 'Meal Aniversary' The wedding date will be marked on your calendar after the ceremony takes place. This is now your anniversary date, and you can celebrate it every year. Go inside house after 18:00 to celebrate together. You will be rewarded with +1000 HP (Heart Points) with your spouse (and child). The Player also celebrates their birthday in the same manner. Go inside your house on your birthday after 18:00 to receive a random present from your spouse. However, the Player do not celebrate thier spouse' birthday of same way. The Player's spouse' birthday is the same as it was before marriage; they give him or her a gift on his/her birthday and the Player gets a boost in HP. 'Festivals' These following festivals will change after the Player already married... *'Summer Festival' (8th Summer): Normally you just attend to watch the fireworks with townspeople, but once you are married your spouse will watch with together during this festival. *'Oktoberfest' (15/16 of Autumn): Instead of going to school grounds, the Player and one's spouse will drink a milk and eating cake together inside the Player's House, and earn +1000 HP with him/her and one's child (if the Player happens to have one at the time). *'Halloween' (31st Autumn): Nothing special will happen with your spouse, but if you have a full grown child, the child will give you Chocolate Pudding. *'Christmas' (24/25 of Winter): The Player does not need to set up the date on Winter 24 like they do pre-marriage. Just enter your House between 19:00 and 21:00 to visit the mountaintop and watch the stars with your spouse. On 25th Winter we will have a date at home. Category:Game Guide